My Life as Shadow The Hedgehog
by xxLeahTheHedgehogxx
Summary: <html><head></head>Shadow is an high school student that has a crush on a popular girl name Amy. Shadow gets picked on by Amy's friends all the time. But what happens when a prank is gone too far? Will Shadow be able to handle this situation? Will it end somebody's life?</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: **_

'When I look into your eyes, I am nothing but surprised. I know about your past and how it didn't last, how you got hurt, burnt, and used, and i bet your confused. You deserve better, if not always and forever. You said you didn't care, But you couldn't bare, isn't it such a scare. Let me into your life and Ill show you that I care. Like an endless dream, I'll always be there. I know your busy but please make time. Working so much should be a crime. You need time alone, and some time to think, let your feelings out why having a drink. Forget about the past and look to the future, I know your not ready, and I'm not trying to push you. Just wanted to let you know that I'll always be with you.' That is what I want to say to my dream girl. Who's my dream girl, you ask? My dream girl is Amy Rose. Let me describe her to you. She has beautiful long straight hair, breats that are big, perky, and delicious, shes slender, nice wide hips, and a fat ass. Yes, I do look at her body, a lot. She's an angel from heaven.

Were both in high school. She's a sophomore, almost a junior, just like me. She's very popular, always have the latest style of clothing, beautiful smile, and she's very smart. She got striaght A's, just like me. I know your thinking about who I am. My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Im a red and black hedgehog. You can say that im a emo. I get teased a lot, by Amy's friends. But, Amy doesn't tease me. Actually, she tries to help me out. It's kinda strange. Popular girls don't give two shits about nerds like me. She hangs out with the jocks and the cheerleader. Did I mention that she's not a cheerleader? Yeah, she plays a sports. She's on the lacrosse team. That's why I love her. She's not a brainless dumbass tramp that's a cheerlearder. She hangs out with the jocks: Sonic, Jet, Storm, Knuckles, you know the rest. As for me, I hang out with the geeks: Tails, Espio, Silver, you know. Amy also hangs with girls: Tikal, Wave, Rouge, the female whores, well Tikal and Wave arent whores, Rouge is. I would love to be Amy's boyfriend, but Amy will never be interested in a emo nerd like me.I would treat Amy so better than Sonic. Sonic treats her like shit, and that's not how you treat a queen. I wish that I was Amy would dump him, and come running to me, but that will never happen. Well if pig's fly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Hey, Shadow. I heard that theres a end of the school year dance. You should ask Amy if she wanna go with you" suggested Silver

"Now you know damn well that if I asked her to that dance, she will laugh and grin in my face, and then the jocks will beat me up" I told him. That's my friend, Silver. He's a lover, never a fighter. He wants to get along with everyone. He's a good kid, he gets A's and B's in school

"You never know until you asked. Rememeber when I was scared to ask Blaze out to the freshman dance last year? Ever since then, we been the closet of friends. Eventually, ill ask her now…when I get the guts to" said Silver. I rolled my eyes. Me and Silver walked to first period. First period we have history together. Mr. Thorndike is our history teacher's name. Me and Silver both share that class with Amy. I sit in a group with Amy, and the two jocks, Sonic and Jet. That's why I love history class, just to see and be near Amy.

"Ok, class. Today we will be working in our groups. Were starting our project. Each group will be assigned a section in chapter 28 or chapter 29. Write a summary about the section you been assigned to. Everyone has to comtribute to the project. If I see a student doing all the work, then that student will earn all the credit. And let's say today is presentation day, and Shadow is the only one up doing the presentation, and lets say the project earns a solid 100% A, then only Shadow will get the 100% plus extra credit. So I want everyone do what their suppose to be doing. No fooling around, no talking to neighbors, no texting, and don't get off topic. Stay on topic! Now, since im picking on Shadow and his group, you guys will be doing Chapter 29, Section 4. I'll be assigning everyone their own work. Once you get your assignment, you can start collecting your notes." Blah, blah, blah! The jocks looked at each other and laughed.

"Can you guys be serious for once?" asked Amy

"Nope! Not everyone can have straight A's like you and Shadow" laughed Sonic. I paid no attention to them. I had my chapter 29, section 4 worksheet out and a textbook, so im all ready to go. "Ooooo, Amy! You better hurry up! Shadow's ahead of you! Then you'll be a failure, just me and Jet"

Jet laughed and then realized what Sonic had said, "Wait, im not a failure!"

"Yeah, you are! You told me you got a 36% in this class! Fucking dumbass" laughed Sonic

"Sonic, Jet, Amy. Sounds like you guys are off topic" said Mr throndike

"Sorry, Mr. T" said Sonic while laughing

I was too busy to doing my work, until I heard an angel say my name, "Shadow?"

I looked up. I reconized that voice, it was Amy. Damn, she looked sexy today. Her hair was in long curls, she was wearing a light pink lace corset strapless top and just below her breats, there was a silky belt kind of thing around her and was tied beautifully into a bow, she was wearing khaki cargo shorts, and light pink chuck taylors. To me, she looked like a beautiful goddess. "Yes, Amy?"

Amy was trying to look at my paper, "How many notes do you have?"

I looked down at my paper, "Like half the paper worth of notes" I replied back

Amy smiled, "Wow, that's impressive. And we only started for like 3 minutes. Your really quick"

"Yeah, Shadow the geek hedgehog, your quick! I wonder if Shadow can be quick enough to beat me at football! Ha! Never!" laughed Sonic

"Shut the fuck up, Sonic!" snapped Amy, "Don't listen to Sonic, he's a jackass" She don't have to tell me twice. "Anyway, Shadow. Do you need any help? I don't mind helping you"

"If you want to, you don't really have to" I said

Amy grabbed a book, "Im helping you, mister. You cant hog all the credit" laughed Amy. I laughed back. I love having these types of talks to Amy. It makes me feel so happy to be alive. I never want history class to end


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

"So how was history with the two idiot brothers?" wondered Silver as were walking to our next class, which was gym.

"It was ok, I guess. Amy and I was working together, and I was so happy. I love working with her. It feels like im in heaven when im with her" I repiled. And its true, it does feel like I died and went to heaven.

"Man, I really do think that you should tell her how you feel. Like, I bet you if you tell her all your poems that you wrote about her, she will istantly fall in love with you" suggested Silver.

"I just cant, Silver" I said. I cant just walk up to Amy and tell her how I feel. "I don't know if she will laugh or be grossed out"

"Come on, Shadow. Amy isnt that type of girl. She isnt mean at all. Would a mean popular girl help out a nerd like you on their project?" asked Silver

"She had to help out, for a grade. She was probably doing it just to be nice" I said

"Or, maybe she has a secret crush on you!" smiled Silver

"Yeah, right. When pig's fly" I laughed

"Well, Rouge is a bat. And bats do fly, so there you go!" said Silver

"You think Rouge is a pig?" no surprised there

"Hell yeah! That little tramp. Cant stand her! With her revealing clothes, showing off her body. What do you want Rouge? Tell me what you want Rouge! I know what you want. You want nothing!" said Silver all serious

"Um, you ok Silver?" I wondered. I worry about him sometimes. He's a strange little hedgehog

"Yeah, im ok. Sorry about that. Now, lets get changed for gym. I heard were going outside today to walk around on the track field" Silver stated

* * *

><p>At the track field, there were a mixture of gym classes, some were freshmen, my gym class, which is filled with sophomores, and juinors. We had to run around the track field once, then we can either play football, frisby, soccer, or just walk around the track field. Silver usually plays frisby with Tails, since Tails's freshmen gym class were outside with our sophomore gym class. I usually walk around the track field, and have my black ipod in my hand, listening to my music. I love walking around the track field alone. It gives me time to think. As I was walking around the track field, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Ugh, great. Who's bothering me, now? Probably Silver. But I was wrong.<p>

"Hi Shadow!" it was Amy. She looked very cute in her gym colors. Our gym clothes had to be red, nothing else. She was wearing a red tank top, red capri leggings, and red low top chuck taylors. Gorgeous, as usual.

"Oh, hi Amy" I said as my thoughts were interrupted

"You always be walking by yourself in gym. I thought you might want some company" smiled Amy

"I don't mind walking by myself. Im used to being alone" and it's true. I am being used to being alone. Ever since Maria died, I been more independent. Amy reminds me a lot of Maria. That's why I also love Amy

"Well, today your not going to be alone! Im joining you!" laughed Amy

"That's fine with me" I smirked

Amy smiled, "Shadow, we don't really talk much, do we?"

"No, not really. Your popular, and im a nerd. Your not suppose to talk to me like a friend. Your suppose to me mean, and ignorant. Like the rest of your friends" I said

"Ok, your right about my friends being ignorant. Sorry about that" giggled Amy

I smirked, "Yeah, its ok. I just ignore them"

Then, there was a silence. I was looking down at my feet, wondering why Amy wasn't talking. Maybe she had lefted. I looked to my right, and she was there. Then, she opened her mouth

"Shadow, do you have a crush on anyone?" questioned Amy

I widen my eyes. "A crush? On a girl? No, I don't really have a crush on anyone, yet." I lied. If only I can tell her this: Yes, Amy. I do have a crush on somebody, and that somebody is you. I can't get enough of you. You're always on my im alone, though I see you all the time. You're in my dreams, depressing as that sounds, it gets me through the day. You are all that I can think about. Staring at the back of my eyes, praying hard the sun won't come too soon. Im just lying here, sleeping here, dreaming of you. Although I cant see you, and you're so far away. With all my heart I love you. I'll just wait for a fateful day. Until then I'll just dream, you're beauty holds my heart at bay. Please don't let me wake. My thoughts were interrupted again

"Aw, come on! You can tell me, I wont tell anyone" smiled Amy

"Serious, I don't have a crush on anyone" I lied again

"Ok, you don't have to tell me" said Amy.

"Amy! Come here!" that was Amy's friend Rouge. Ugh

"Well, I have to go, Shadow. Nice talking to you, bye!" and Amy runs off

"B-Bye, Amy" I said to myself. One day, just one day, our worlds will meet


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Hours Later, 7**__**th**__** Period:**_

7th period, Language Arts class. 2 mintues until I go to math. I gathered up my things, and made sure I didn't forget anything. When Mrs. Simpson told us we can leave, I lefted in a hurry, until I heard someone call my name. I thought it was Amy, but it sounded like a manly voice. I turned around. It was Amy's boyfriend, Sonic

"Hey, Shadow! Come over here!" he yelled while laughing

"I cant, I have to go to math, can it wait til class is over?" I asked

"No, this is important. This is about, uhhhh…the history project! Yeah, the history project! Come over here!" Sonic laughed even louder. I walked over to Sonic and Sonic wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "What's up, Shadow?"

"Um, nothing" I said. Why is he talking to me like were friends? Something's not right

"I just have a few questions to ask you" said Sonic

"Go ahead" I replied back

"First question, was you and Amy at the track field talking?" questioned Sonic

"Uh, yeah. She only did it because she probably felt bad for me for being alone" I said

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Second question, do you like my rose?"

"No why?" I asked

"Don't worry about it! You better not like Amy, or that's your red and black narrow ass! Get this through your thick skull, Shadow. Amy will never like you. She will never be interested in a pussy like you. She wants a real man, like me. That's why were dating! Get it!" yelled Sonic

"Yeah" I said trying not to sound disapointed

"Good, now, lets go to math" I get pushed by Sonic into our math class, Mrs. Brown's math class.

* * *

><p>School is over, I go through the woods, its quicker for me to get home that way. As I was walking through the woods, I heard two familiar voices talking. I followed the noises. It was Sonic and Amy. I hide behind a bush, so they wont see me. I listen to their conversation:<p>

"I know you and Shadow were together on the track!" yelled Sonic

"Yeah, so what?" Amy yelled back

"Why? Do you like him or something?" wondered Sonic

"I was just being nice! I will never like Shadow. I will never be attractive to Shadow, ever. He's too much of an emo loner. Sonic, you know that I love YOU, and only you. You know that. Me and Shadow will never happen. Never in a million years, well if pig's fly" said Amy

"Well, Rouge has wings because she's a bat, and she can fly!" said Sonic

Amy sighed, "Rouge is NOT a pig, Sonic! Ughh, God, your so annoying, but I love you"

"I love you, too babe" and they start kissing, and they walk away. Amy's words hurt. She's not interested in me…she called me an emo loner. I told Silver that me and Amy will never ever be together. I run home, and slam the door, and lock it, and run upstairs. Amy will never like me. I wish i can tell her how I really feel about her. Me and Amy will never happen. I can treat her so better than Sonic, should I just give up on me and Amy? Or still have faith?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later That Night:<strong>_

Im laying in bed, thinking about Amy's hurtful words. Why cant she give me a chance? Why does she love Sonic? He treats her like shit. I will treat Amy like a queen. I laid down on my bed and looked at the night sky. Maria, Maria…life would be so much easier if you was alive. I could talk to you about my troubles. But, now that your gone, I have no one. I have no one to talk to. And im not that good with expressing my feelings, anyway. Oh, Maria. If you can hear me, help me. Help me through this tough time. Help me become stronger, and wiser. If you was here, Maria, my life wouldn't be so difficult. God, how I miss you. One day, you and me will reunite in the afterlife


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

I woke up this morning, angry. Amy's words still haunts me like an unhappy ghost. I skipped breakfast, and walked outside to my bus stop (well, I took a Chewy Granola Bar). I arrived at my bus stop, greeted by my partner in crime, Silver

"Hey, dude. What's up?" wondered Silver

"Ughh, had a rough night. Couldn't sleep" I told him while unwrapping my granola bar

"Why? Thinking about Amy?" joked Silver

"Don't even say her name" I repiled to Silver. I don't even wanna hear her name. Her words pissed me off

Silver looked shocked, "Why? What happened?"

"I overhearded her talking to Sonic, saying that she will never be interested me in, and that im too much of an emo loner" I answered to Silver, then I took a bite off my granola bar

"Aw, man. Don't give up. Maybe she only said that so Sonic wont beat you up and calm Sonic down. She secretly loves you deep down" said Silver

I rolled my eyes, "Silver, your so naïve"

"No im not! Im just saying. Your being so in denial" I ignored Silver's remark. Our bus is here. I sit in my typical spot, next to my ludicrous friend

* * *

><p>"Ok, class. You may pick up your materials, and being your project. No fooling around, do what your suppose to be doing" said Mr. Throndike as I got out my notes. Amy took out her notes as well. I was too angry to notice what she wore today<p>

"Hey, Shadow!" greeted Amy. I just pretend that I didn't hear her. I don't wanna talk to her. Then she tap my desk. "Shadow? Hello?"

I look up at her. "Hi" is all I said to her

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Amy wondered. Why does she care? I ignored her questioned and begin writing some more notes down. I felt someone kick my leg under the table. It was Sonic, the blue imbecile hedgehog

"My girl asked you a fucking question" stated Sonic. Amy punched him on the shoulder

"Sonic, minus 10 points off your grade" said Mr. Thorndike. Sonic rolled his eyes

I looked at Amy, "I just had a rough night, that's all"

"And who's fault is that?" laughed Jet. Jet really needs to mind his damn business

"It's not Amy's fault that your dumbass had a rough night! Don't take your enmity out on Amy" said Sonic, raising his voice

"Im not taking my anger out on anybody. I just don't wanna be bothered now" I spoke back. I felt all eyes on our table

"But, that doesn't give you the right to ignore Amy! The next time Amy talks to you, you better answer her back! And she shouldn't be talking to you in the first place! Just because your sluggish friend, Maria, is burning in hell because of you, doesn't mean that you can talk to MY girl!" the whole class was silent, except for Mr. Thorndike. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, because I was pissed off. My angry is an overwhelming pitbull dog on it's leash, ready to attack it's prey. Then, it was released

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT IT'S MY FAULT THAT MARIA IS BURNING IS HELL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAD TO DO TO TRY TO SAVE HER! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MARIA! SHE'S NOT BURNING IN HELL, SHE'S UP IN HEAVEN,WHERE SHE BELONGS WITH THE OTHER ANGELS! YOU KNOW WHAT, SONIC? HOW ABOUT YOU DO ME A FAVOR, AND BURN IN HELL!" I looked around me. Everyone looked at me in shock, even Mr Thorndike looked shocked. I grabbed my belongings, and ran out the room, and into the boys' bathroom. I had to wash my face down in the sink. I started slashing water in my face to calm myself. I know by the end of the day, Sonic and his goons are gonna be ganging up on me


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

"Shadow, man. Are you ok? Everyone is talking about how you yelled at Sonic in history class" said Tails as im walking to my bus. The final bell has rung, thank God

"Yeah, im alright. It's just that Sonic pissed me off with what he said" I had ever right to cruse out that faker, and I don't regret doing it

"Silver told me that your mad at Amy, too. Im sorry" Tails stated

"It's ok. I mean, I still love her though, even though we wont be together. Maybe one day" I said to my humble friend. Yup, I still love her, and I'll never stop loving her

"Aww, don't worry. Im sure you guys will be together one day. It may not be now, but eventually you guys will be together" said Tails. What a great kid. As me and Tails were walking to our buses, I heard someone call my name. It sounds like a dude. I look to my right, and it was Sonic's goons, but no sign of Sonic. It was Knuckles, Storm, Jet, Knuckles's girlfriend, Rouge, and Jet's girlfriend, Wave. "Well, um, Shadow. I'll talk to you later, then. Hang in there, Shadow, and keep your head up" and Tails lefted. I walked up to Sonic's goons. Knuckles was the first to say something

"So, rumor has it, is that you and my friend, Sonic, got into an agrument" smirked Knuckles

"Yeah, so? It's not a big deal about it, I don't know why everybody is still hype on that" I repiled back

Wave stepped in, "Well, Shadow. You are a silent little patsy, and hearing you scream like that to our friend isnt like you. That's why everybody keeps talking about it"

"Well, whatever. Where's your master, Sonic, at anyway?" I wondered

"I didn't know you was so concerned about him" said Rouge

"Im not concerned about Sonic" I said

Rouge rolled her eyes. Then Jet opened his mouth, "Don't worry about where Sonic is!"

Knuckles then pushed me against a bus, "Listen hear, you little freak! You better watch your smartass mouth of yours, or your gonna get fucked up, you hear me?" I didn't answer to him

Then Storm punched me in the stomach, "He asked you a fucking question!" then Knuckles, Jet, and Storm began to attack me. Then I heard laughter from Rouge, Wave, and a group of students that were on the bus. A few seconds went by, and they stopped attacking me

"Come on, guys, let's go! Rouge, your coming over my house, babe" said Knuckles as he grabbed Rouge's hand, and they all lefted. I got up, and walked to my bus in pain. I got on my bus in time


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Later On That Night:**_

I was in the woods, sitting on the edge, looking down at the ocean. The sun was beginning to decend, it looked beautiful out on the horizon. Maria and I used to come out here and look at the sunset together. I wish I can have those days back. Then I heard footsteps behind me. For a moment, I thought it was either Silver or Tails, probably to check up on me. But, I was wrong. My face met eye to eye on a beautiful angel

"Hi Shadow" it was Amy. "I heard that Knuckles and them jumped you. You must be going through a tough time, so I wanted to stop by to see if your ok"

"Im fine" I answered back. Man, did she look pretty. She wore a pink strapless maxi dress, white flip flops, and her was in a bump ponytail. She looked gorgeous, but her looks didn't make me anymore happier. It makes me more angry. Angry because I know that I cant have her

"I don't look fine to me. Can we talk Shadow? Just you and me?" she asked me

"Sure, whatever" I said. She walked towards me, and sat down close to me. "So what was it you wanted to talk about, Amy?"

"About Sonic's behavior. Shadow, im so sorry for what happened in Mr Thorndike's class. Sonic shouldn't had said that to you. That was totally uncalled for, it was wrong. You did the right thing by cursing him out, I would of done the same thing" said Amy

"Yeah, well he deserved it" I stated

"He really did, that's why I broke up with him" Amy said. I looked at her with widen eyes

"You broke up with him? Why?" I asked

"Because he's too ignorant and too immature. I cant deal with him anymore. And I also broke up with him for other reasons I cant say" repiled Amy

"Why? You can tell me" I really wanted to know the third reason why she did it

"Uhh, its personal. Don't take it the wrong way, Shadow" said Amy

"It's ok. I totally understand" I said. Then all of a sudden, she gave me a tight hug. "Oooo, be careful, Amy. Were sitting on the edge of this cliff, and I don't want you to fall" I got up first, then I helped Amy up, just so she wont fall over.

"Thanks, Shadow" said Amy, and went back to giving me a tight hug. "You're a great listener and I love talking to you"

"I love you, Amy" I whispered to myself, but then I realized that she might of heard that

"You love what?" questioned Amy

"Ern, I mean, I love talking to you too, Amy" I said. Whew, that was close. "Hey, it's getting pretty dark. How about I walk you home"

"Sure, Shadow" and me and Amy walked out the woods

* * *

><p>We arrived at Amy's door 10 mintues later, she had her key ready in her hand. "Well, thanks again, Shadow. I better get inside and do my math homework. I'll see you in school tomorrow, Shadow" Amy gave me another hug, and went back inside. I felt like the luckiest man alive! I cant believe it! Woo! Im going to sleep great tonight<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

"Why are you so happy this morning?" wondered Silver while drinking a soda on the bus stop

"Me and Amy were talking in the woods last night, and she told me that she broke up with Sonic, she gave me a hug, and I walked her home! Man, im on the top of the world!" I said all excited

"See! I told you! It's proof that she does like you" said Silver

"Maybe, I don't know. But, I like where this is going!" I said

"Well, im happy for you, man" said Silver. Our bus arrived, and I sit in my ususal spot next to Silver. "So, your classes should be fun for you now, right?"

"Yup, if you say so" I said to Silver as I look out the window. I took out my black ipod, and begin listening to my music. Something up beat, something to keep me going for the entire day

* * *

><p>"Alright, class. Your project is due in a few days. So far, I have one group that is close to being done, and that's Shadow's group. Everyone should be done by Monday. Today is Wednesday, ladies and gentlemen, you have 4 days to complete this project. If you don't get finished on Friday, I suggest that you take it home for homework, but make sure you have it with you on Monday, or it will be a zero. Hand in your work on time, no excuses! You may begin" said Mr Thorndike<p>

The class begin to get the materials they need for their project, and started doing their project. I looked at the desk next to Amy. Still no Sonic. Maybe he got suspended for talking shit about Maria. Serves him right. Amy got up, and got some poster paper, some markers, colored pencils, and a ruler. I begin to write on the poster paper in pencil, just in case that if I make a mistake, I can easily ease it. Me and Amy worked happily on our project together. Today was starting off a good day, no Sonic, Jet isnt bothering me or Amy, it's just me and Amy, together. We had conversations, laughed alittle, enjoying ourselves while doing our project. Silver looked over here once in a while to wink. I just laugh and ignore him, he can be stupid sometimes. Mintues went by, and as we did the final touches on our poster, we were finished. Me and Amy both walked up to Mr Thorndike

"Well done you two! Just put your projects over there, and you can relax for the rest of this period" said Mr Thorndike. I told Amy that I'll put our projects over there, and she went to go sit down. After I put the project down, I joined Amy at our group, and we begin chating. This is turning out to be a really great day


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Thurday:**_

Today is Thurday, and still no sign of Sonic, that's good! And I havent seen Jet, Knuckles, Storm, Rouge, or Wave in school either. That's even better! I do feel kinda bad that Amy is by herself, but at least I can kinda be alone with Amy. I have the best time of my life of my life in history. Since we were finished our project, we can work on our next work we have to do after we finish our project. As usual, me and Amy are ahead of our history class, no surprise there. And let's not stop there, there's more good news. Today, our gym class went outside to play either tennis or football. Silver and Tails went to go play football with half of our class, while me, Amy, and the other half of the class played tennis. Me and Amy played tennis together, by ourselves, it was so romantic! So far so good! 4th period, I have biology, Mrs. Mendez and Mr. Sitowski. Me and Amy don't sit next to each other, but in class, we was watching a movie about evolution. If we couldn't see, then we could move our seats. Amy couldn't see because she sits near the teachers's desk, so she sat next to me. When it was time for lunch, me and her promised Mr. Sitowski that we'll stay for lunch for extra credit. So, we got our lunches, and took them to our bio class. It was really fun, I had a blast. Mr. Sitowski is so funny, he's always making jokes about people. That's why he's one of my favorite teachers. Then when the bell rung, me and Amy walked to language arts class together. Mrs. Simpson and Mrs. Yourison. Were reading an Edgar Allan Poe's story. The story is called The Masque Of The Red Death. So far, its getting good. We have to work in groups of 2 or 3. I was gonna work with Silver, but Amy wanted to work with me. Hm, Silver or Amy? You should already know who I picked. Nope, not Silver! Me and Amy are up to the part where the people that were in the castle and Prince Prospero meet a strange figure dressed ghoulishly, his mask looks like a corpse, his garments resemble a funeral shroud, and there were blood spots on his mask. Amy was excited to find out what happens next, but we couldn't move on. I suggested to Amy that we read ahead of the class. She agreed with my plan, and we ended up finishing the story, it was creepy, but good. Then last, we had math. We had a substitute, so I was able to listen to my music, and be with Amy. We were working on a packet, its all about soh cah toa. We was done in 5 mintues, it was that easy. That gave me and Amy plenty of time to talk, again. Then, when the final bell rung, I walked Amy to her bus, and she gave me a hug. I swear, this is probably the best day I ever had. Then, I was greeted by my two best friends

"Wow, it seems like you and Amy are getting along just fine" said Silver

"Yeah, and I never felt this good in my life!" I said

"But, isnt it alittle weird that Sonic and his goons arent at school? Right after Amy breaks up with him, he doesn't show up at school for 2 days, and then today, his goons arent in school either. What are they plotting?" wondered Tails. He always have to ruin my happiness, damn bastard

"Nope, I don't see nothing strange about that" I stated

"Yeah, me either. I think someone's alittle jealous!" joked Silver

"No! im not!" said Tails. Ahhh, I love my friends

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday:<strong>_

"Ok, class. Today is presentation day. If you didn't finished it Friday, I hope that on Saturday and Sunday, you guys took the time to do it. No excuses, if you don't have it, then it's a zero. I wont except late work" said Mr. Thorndike. Everybody in their group handed in their project. No body will be getting a zero then. "Good job, everybody! Everyone handed in all their work. For a reward, no homework tonight" the class cheered with joy, of course. "Unless, you guys talk during the students presentation. I want everyone to be silent while a student is up here doing their presentation. We'll go in order by section. Who has Chapter 29 section 1?" asked Mr. Thorndike. Then the group went up. Then the group that had to do Chapter 29 section 2 were up, next were Chapter 29 section 3, then me and Amy. Me and Amy walked up to do our presentation. Still no sign of Sonic and Jet. I begin to talk first

"Our presentation is about Chapter 29 section 4: A Middle Way. King Henry VIII of England wanted a divorce from his wife Catherine of Aragon, fearing that as she grew older she would not provide him with a son. Henry fell in love with a young woman name Anne Boleyn and asked Pope Clement VII to end his marriage to Catherine so could marry Anne Boleyn. The Pope refused, and Henry stated that the Pope no longer had power over the church of England, and was excommunicated. Henry eventually married Anne, bore Elizabeth I through her, and then had her executed for treason. After Herny died, his son became Edward VI at the age of nine, Edward was too young to rule, so England was ruled by a council of nobles who brought many protestant to the throne. Henry's daughter, Mary, became the next Queen of England. Mary was catholic, and immediately accepted the Pope as head of the English Chucrh and ordered all English men and women to return to the church." I closed my mouth and looked at Amy, it was her turn now

"Many persecuted protestants who refused to return to the Catholic chruch was burned more than 300 at the stake. That's how Mary got the nickname 'Bloody Mary'. Mary married King Philip II of spain. Many English citizens were not happy about the marriag, fearing that Philip and the Pop would become the rulers of England. The English people decided that they wanted a protestant ruler. In 1558, Mary dies without a successor. Her half-sister, a prostestant, Elizabeth I became queen. Elizabeth quickly ended the Pope's authority in the English church and along with parliament decided that the church in England would be protestant but keep some catholic features. Most people in England viewed Elizabeth I and her religious set up as a favorable one. Some protestant aimed to purify the English church of all catholic ways, and came to be know as puritans." The class began to class their hands, including Mr Thorndike.

"Good job you too. You both earn 100%. Now, you two can sit down, and lets move onto the next group" said Mr. Thorndike. Everything was turning out perfectly


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**A Month Later, 2 Days Before The Dance:**_

"Shadow, im starting to think that something isnt right" said Tails. It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon in June, and me, Tails, and Silver were walking home from school

"What you mean?" I questioned

"Im talking about Sonic and his goons. They havent been in school in like a month. Im beginning to wonder if their plotting something against you. Ever since you cursed out Sonic, Sonic and his goons were never been seen. If I was you Shadow, I would be cautious." Said Tails. He worries too much

"Calm down, Tails. Maybe Sonic got expelled for what he said, and maybe the goons dropped out of school to hang with Sonic" said Silver

"Oh, come on! Be forreal! The only way someone can get expelled from school is if they brung a gun to school, fireworks and explosives. Sonic might of gotten suspended from school for 10 days, and maybe didn't wanna go back to school, and made his goons stay home so they can plot something against Shadow" said Tails. Blah, blah, blah is all I hear from his mouth

"Tails, your over reacting. One day, im going to walk to the store, buy a pack of smokes and beer, and give it to you" said Silver

"Ugh! Nevermind, fuck it! Im going home, I have homework to do" and Tails turned down the street to his house. As me and Silver were walking, I heard someone calling my voice. I turned around, and it was Amy. She looked really cute today. She was wearing a pink tank top, black basketball shorts, and pink flip flops. Her hair was in a long ponytail. For once, she looked confortable

"Shadow!" said Amy as she was running up to me

"Hey, Amy" I said when she walked up to me

"Can we talk for a mintue?" wondered Amy

"Well, ill talk to you later, Shadow. See ya later dude, bye Amy" said Silver, and he walked away

"Well, now that were alone, what do you wanna talk about?" I wondered

"Shadow…..I don't know how to tell you this" said Amy

"Just say it" I said. I wondered what it was. Was Tails's annoying rambling about Sonic plotting me true?

"Shadow….I…..I love you" said Amy blushing and looking away

I widen my eyes, "You…..you love me?"

"Yes. I always liked you. Ever since I broke up with Sonic, and when we started talking alot, I started to like you more and more and wanted to be near you every chance I got. I really love you, Shadow" said the blushing pink hedgehog

"Amy…..I…" I stopped in my tracks. I cant believe. Amy Rose loves me. Out of all people, she loves me. Me! Silver was right after all

"I know you might not love me back, but I just wanted you know that. Ok, bye" then Amy turned around and started walking away, but I grabbed her arm

"Don't go. I have to tell you something, too" I said

"What is it?" asked Amy

"Amy, I always loved you, too. I always had a crush on you, but I was too scared to tell you because I thought you was gonna make fun of me. All I ever wanted was to be part of your heart, and for us to be together, to never be apart. No one in the world can even compare, you're perfect and so is this love that we share. We have so much more than I ever thought we would. I love you so much more than I ever thought I could. I promise to give you all I have to give. I'll do anything for you as long as I live. In your eyes I see our present, our future and our past, and by the way you look at me I know that we will last. I hope that someday you'll come to realize, how perfect you are when seen through my eyes" I finally said to Amy

"Aww, Shadow. You really mean all of that?" smiled Amy

"Yes, every word" I said. I cant believe this is happening to me. I never thought this day would come. I must be dreaming

"Aww, Shadow" smiled Amy. There goes that beautiful smile

I walked slowly up to Amy, she backed away. She's alittle shy. "Don't be shy, come here" I told her. She walked closer to me. I grabbed her nice wide hips, and pulled her close to me. I always wanted to do that. She giggled and blush. Then we locked eyes, and we kissed. "I love you, my beautiful Rose"

"I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog" said Amy, and we kissed again

"Amy, do you wanna go to the dance with me?" I asked her with confindence

"Yes, I would love that" Amy said. I must be the luckiest man alive


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

Everybody is looking at us. Boys and girls, with their surprising glares. Me and Amy were holding hands down the hallway to our first period class, history. Me and Amy sat in our groups. Still no sign of Sonic and his goons, that's good. Everybody in our history class is looking at me and Amy like we were aliens. I can feel their eyes watching us, as they whispered in each others ear. I don't care, as long as me and Amy were together, I could care less. In gym class, more eyes watched us, as we played tennis. All eyes were on me and Amy today. I wonder how Amy felt about all this attention. As the finally bell rung, me and Amy walked to her locker together

"Everyvody kept looking at us" said Amy

"Yeah, I know. I don't really like all this attention" I said. Amy got all her belongings out of her locker, and we both walked to my bus. She's coming over my house today. As we were walking to my house, someone tapped me on the shoulder

"Hey, Shadow! Whats up Amy?" said Silver

"Hey, dude" I said

"Hi Silver!" said Amy with a smile

"I got some news to tell you! Im so fucking happy now!" said Silver all excited

"Ok, ok. Calm the fuck down. What is it?" I asked

"I asked Blaze to be my girlfriend, AND SHE SAID YES!" yelled Silver

"Wow, congrats, Silver!" said Amy while clapping her hands

"And congrats on you and Shadow. I heard everyone talking about it. At first I thought it was a lie, but when I saw you two kissing at your locker, I was so shocked!" said Silver

"Thanks, dude" laughed Shadow

"And then, I asked her to the dance, and she said yes to that, too" added Silver

"Oh, yeah, you just reminded me. Shadow, do you wanna go to the dance with me?" asked Amy

"Sure. I'd love to, but is it formal or casual?" I questioned

"Casual!" said Amy and Silver at the same time, then they looked at each other and laughed

"Well, I have to go man, I have to call Blaze. See you guys later" and then the silver hedgehog ran off

"Come on, babe. We still have to get to my house" I said, and took out my hand. Amy smiled at me, and took my hand. Me and the pink beautiful hedgehog walked down the street


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**The Night Of The Dance:**_

Knock! Knock! Knock! I knocked on Amy's door, awating for my beautiful rose to come outside. Yesterday over the announcement, they said that instead of dressing casually, we get to dress formally. Everyone seemed happy about that. Its like going to prom, but its not actually prom. School ends next Friday. It would be better if the dance was on Thursday, the day before school ended, but the seniors are having a party at school that day. I guees having a party a week before school ends isnt that bad. Me and Amy's color is black and pink. I wanted it to be black and red, but it wouldn't be fair to Amy that I picked our colors and she didn't contribute to it. So we mixed our favorite color, my favorite color is black, and Amy's favorite color is pink. So were wearing black and pink. I wore a black and pink pinstripe tux with a matching pink hat. I held in my hand a pink rose to give to Amy. I know she'll love it. Then she opened the door

"Hi Shadow! Wow, you look very handson! I love it!" smiled Amy. It felt like my jaw hit the floor. Amy, Amy, Amy, is all I have to say, that's how gorgeous she looked. She wore a pink strapless hourglass formal dress. Her breasts looked so delicious and huge, her wide hips looked extra wide in that dress. The dress was hugging her body so perfectly. Her hair was in a low side ponytail. God, she looked like a gorgeous angel

"Amy…..words cant describe how gorgeous you look" I said

"Aww, thank you Shadow. That really means alot to me" Amy said. I gave her the pink rose. "For me? Thanks! It looks so beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" I said to her

"Shadow…I love you" said Amy while looking into my eyes, then she blushed and giggled and looked away

I quickly grabbed her nice wide hips, and pulled her closer to me, "I love you too baby. Please look at me, don't be shy" I told. Then she turned back towards me, still blushing. Then my face was close to her, then we started tounge kissing. Then our kiss was interrupted by a horn. We turned around to see Silver and Blaze, and Tails and Cosmo in a Blaze's car. Blaze the only one out of all of us with a license to drive. Everyone got out of the car. Silver and Blaze's color is silver and light purple. Tails and Cosmo's color is yellow and white. Blaze was wearing a long purple chiffon prom dress, and Cosmo was wearing a yellow ball prom dress. Blaze had her hair up in a neat bun with a crown on her bun, and Cosmo had her hair in a curly bump hairstyle. They both looked amazing, but not as amazing as Amy.

"Come on, you love birds. We have a dance to get to!" said Blaze while dancing

"Yeah, I wanna take some pictures with you guys before the school year is over" said Cosmo

"Everyone can get in the car, Shadow, I need to talk to you private" said Tails

I looked over at Amy, "Its ok babe, just get in the car, and get in the car, and ill be in there shortly" Amy nodded her head, and went in the car. Me and Tails walked away from the car. "What is it, Tails?" I wondered

"Shadow, I think you and Amy shouldn't go to the dance. Please stay at Amy's house" said Tails

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" I questioned

"I overheard Sonic and his goons talking when I came home from school today and they said…." The horn was beeping from the car

"Tails, we gotta go!" I said

"No, Shadow! Bad stuff are going to happen. It maybe not happen at the dance, but it'll happen somewhere else, see, Sonic said…" The horn kept beeping

"Look, Tails. We have a dance to get to, tell me this later" I walked away


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

The prom scenery was beautiful. Black and white balloons up on the ceiling, The table was beautifully decorated with black and white ornaments. There was man holding a camera and he was near big equipment. That must be where we can take pictures at. Amy dragged me over there to take pictures, obivously. The camera man position me and Amy, so it would be a perfect shot. I had my hands around her hips, and she had her hands on my shoulders. Just touching her nice wide hips made me horny. Damn, I just wanted to fuck her right there on the floor. Then we had to smile. I don't like smiling, so I just had a blank expression on my face, while Amy put on a pretty little smile. Then the whole gang came over. First, Silver and Blaze took their picture, then Tails and Cosmo. Second, all the guys had to take pictures, so me, Silver, and Tails were up. Then the girls were up and were making sexy poses. And last but not least, it was everyone. After we took the picture we danced around a bit. Everything was going great, until I saw something that made me nervous. Sonic and his goons. I didn't know that they was going to be here. Sonic looked over at Amy, then at me. He locked his eyes on me for few minutes. Then, he smirked, but it wasn't any ordinary smirk. This smirk looked atrocious and malevolent. I was for sure he was going to beat me up for stealing his old girlfriend, but he didn't. He just walked away, and him and his goons walked out of the prom. I sighed in relief. I thought for sure that I was going to die, but thank the lord I didn't!

* * *

><p>Amy was tired of dancing, and wanted to sit down and eat some cake, and drink some soda. I wanted to do that, too. Im not used to dancing with a sexy young girl. So we sat next to our friends, and we all talked<p>

"So, how's everyone night so far?" wondered Cosmo

"Wonderful!" said Amy

"Ours is great. We danced our ass off on the dance floor, right Blaze?" said Silver

"Hell yeah, we did!" said Blaze while laughing

"Well, me and Tails's night is just beautiful. Even though we both cant dance, we still had fun on the dance floor" laughed Cosmo

"Hey, I cant dance either, but I still danced" I said

"And, you did a great job at it, too" smiled Amy

"Aww. Thanks babe" and we started kissing

"Ugh! Get a room you two!" said Blaze

"Yeah, save it for after the prom" said Silver. We all had a wonderful time, drinking lots of soda, dancing on the floor, taking wild pictures of ourselves. Then, it was time for the slow songs. Everyone made their way to the dance floor, including me and Amy. I looked at Amy, and Amy looked at Amy. I grabbed her hips (God, I love grabbing her hips) and pulled her closer to me, and we started dancing together slowly.

Amy looked at me with her beautiful eyes, "Shadow, I have to tell you something"

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked

"I wanna tell you how I feel about you" Amy blushed

I smirked, "Well then, go ahead"

"Shadow, I promise to be your warm spot to cuddle up to when you feel cold . I promise to be your soft place to land if you should fall. I promise to be the first one to say I am sorry, even if I was right. I promise to be there for you in all of your times of joy and sorrow. I promise to support you no matter what your decision is, even if I don't agree. I promise to make a new memory with you each and every day. I promise to love you without change. I promise to make you laugh, I promise to make you cry, I promise to give you strength when you are weak. I promise to love you forever. I promise to cherish you and your love. I promise to compromise with you. I promise to make you and our children my first priority. I promise to never take your love for granted. I promise to never lose faith in you. I promise to never give you a reason to distrust me. I promise to always trust you. I promise to work with you to resolve our conflicts. I promise to always be proud of you. I promise to never let you feel alone in this world I promise to find new ways everyday to keep the fires of passion burning. I promise to be the best mom I can to our children. I promise to always keep you as an equal partner. I promise to never say things to you in anger. I promise to be your partner for life. I promise to be your shelter from the storm. I promise you a love everlasting."

"Aww, babe. That's really sweet, but that's a lot of promises" I said

"I know, but I promise to keep these promises" smiled Amy

"I love you, Amy" I said

"I love you, too" Amy said. Then we went into a deep, soft kiss


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

"Bye guys! Enjoy your night!" called out Blaze from her car. The dance was over, and Blaze dropped me and Amy off at Amy's house. The prom was too wonderful. It's like I died and went to heaven, and heaven had this beautiful prom up there. Me and Amy walked from the car, and Blaze and our friends drove away.

"Come on, Shadow! Hurry up into my house!" said Amy all eager. Why is she so hype to take me into her house? Maybe to show off how beautiful the inside of her house is. Amy got out her keys, and unlocked the door. We walked into her house. The inside of her house is as gorgeous as the outside of her house. It had a pink colonial look to it. Very girly and pretty. Me and her sat down on her couch, and watched some tv. "Are you hungry or thristy?" asked Amy

"Nah, im good. Im still full from the food I ate at the prom" I said. I did eat alot of food at prom, like I had cake, chips, soda, prezles, well alot

"Ok, that's fine" smiled Amy. Then she joined me back on the couch and sat extra close to me. Then she started feeling on me.

"Um, Amy. What are you doing?" I wondered. I didn't want her to stop, though. The way she was touching me felt good

"Shadow, I been thinking" said Amy

"About what?" I asked

"About sex" Amy said while running her fingers down my chest. I blushed. I don't know anything about sex because im still a virgin. And im pretty sure Amy isnt a virgin

"Ohhh….um. Didn't you lose your virginity by Sonic?" I asked

"No. He wouldn't have sex with me. He said that he wasn't ready, and he told me that he wasn't a virgin. What kind of bullshit is that? He never treated me this nicely, like your treating me. Its like I have my own opinion when im with you. When im with Sonic, I never had my own opinion. I had to agree on him on everything, and that wasn't fair. Im still a virgin, Shadow" she said. I guess Maria was right, never judge a person by its cover

"Oh, I just assumed that you and Sonic had fucked" I said

"No. He probably would of lefted me after we fucked" said Amy. "That's why I wanna lose my virginity to you" I widen my eyes

"Me? Why me?" I questioned. Why me? Don't get me wrong, I would love to fuck Amy. I just wondering, why me? What makes me so special?

"Because, you're the down to earth type of guy. I know that you would never leave me. You and Sonic are two completely different hedgehogs. Sonic is a doucebag, a jerk, he's rude, inconsiderate, naïve, and he be always be picking on people. Im not that type of her. Have you ever seen me tease other kids? No, I help them out." She got me there. She never picked on other students. "And you, Shadow. Your nice, you're a lover not a fighter, your smart, you and me are somewhat similar. I can use big words around you. With Sonic, he would call me a dictionary, bookworm, geek, but he wouldn't say to me in school. He would say it out of school. And you may not believe this, but your very speical. Your special to me, your friends, and your special to Maria. And what Sonic said about Maria was ignorant."

"Yeah, it was. I would love to fuck you, Amy. But, what if im not good enough for you?" I asked her

"Yeah, you will. And I don't care if your not good enough. Look at me, I probably wont be good enough either. Were both virgins. It'll be a learning and wonderful experience for the both of us." She's right. This would be a great learning experience for us. Maybe I should stop being scared, and fulfill my life long dream of fucking Amy

"Ok, im in" I said. I got up, and carried Amy upstairs to the bedroom. Her bedroom was a bubblegum pink color. She had stuff animals on her bed.

"Oh, sorry. Let me move my stuff animals" Amy said as I laid her down on the bed. She bent over to push over the stuffed animals off the bed. Then my eyes laid my eyes on her fat ass. Mmmmm, that made me so horny. Just looking at that fat ass. So I smacked her ass. She giggled as she turned to face me. She got up from the bed, and she moved closer to me. She took off my prom suit slowly. I was lefted with my boxers on. Then she turned around. "Can you help me unzip my dress, please?" she said. Ohhh God yes! I grabbed the zipper and went down her back with the the zipper. Then her pink thong was revealed. Her dress fell to the floor. Talk about my penis getting hard as a missile. I smacked her ass some more. Seeing her ass jiggle while im smacking it made me so fucking horny.

"Take off your thong, Amy" I told her. She listened. She slowly took off her thong, and it fell to the floor with her prom dress. Then she turned to face me. My eyes were locked on her big breast. Damn, they were big, like really huge. The good thing about that is that her breast werent saggy. They were beautiful and perky. I leaned down to her breast and started licking the lefted one first. Then I switched to the right one. She was moaning my name softly. Then she grabbed my boxers and pulled them down. She got on her knees and put it in her mouth. "Oooooooo, take your time, Amy" I told her. Damn, this blowjob felt so fucking good. I felt like I was in heaven. She was licking it, sucking it, jerking it off. It was like she done this already. She got up, and she laid on the bed with her legs open. I got on the bed with her, and leaned down to her area. I looked so good. So, I put my face in her area and started licking it. Mmmmmmm, did it taste good

"Oooooooooo, yeaaaa Shadow" said Amy as I kept licking her area. I didn't want to stop, I tasted that good. A few mintues went by, and I put my penis into her area. I begin to thrust in and out slowly. "Shadow! Shadow!" she said as she stared into my red eyes. "Shadow! Please go faster, Shadow" I followed her wishes and thrust in and out faster. "Faster, Shadow, Faster!" she said between moans. I started to pick up my pase. I loved the way her breast bounced up and down, as I picked up my pase. I started going faster, and faster, and faster. I was just that damn horny. "Yeaaaaaaaaa, Shadow. Please don't stop" she told me. Then, we reached her wall. Without stopping, I broke through her wall, and she arched her back, screaming in pleasure and pain

* * *

><p>I bent her over, and stuck it up her ass from behind. As soon as it went in, I thrusted in and out really fast. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!" Amy screamed out. I loved the way her ass felt when I thrusted in and out. It felt so fucking good. Her face was buried in the pillow, and she had a tight grip on the sheets, and I had a tight grip on her ass<p>

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I moaned as I went in and out. I couldn't help, but to moan. This went on for about couple of mintues, until she wanted to ride my penis. She got ontop of me, and started bouncing up and down. I was too busy looking at her breast bouncing wildly up and down. Then I grabbed her hips, and made her go faster. I must be in heave, because this feels so amazing. We fucked for hours and hours, until we was both tired. She laid down next to me, and we both was breathing heavily. She got up, and put on this sexy pink babydoll nightie. Damn, did she looked sexy in that. I got up and put on my boxers and laid back down next to Amy. Amy slide close to me, and laid her head on my chest

"Shadow, I love you" she said

"I love you, too" I said bacl. Then, I turned off the lights, and we both closed our eyes. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Something didn't feel right. I started to regret having sex with Amy


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_

Today is Monday, and I walked into school. Everybody had their eyes on me. Their all giggling, laughing, gossiping, smiling at me. I knew from that point something didn't feel right. I had to find Amy and fast. Maybe she'll know why everybody is staring at me, I mean she is popular. Everywhere I looked, people were staring at me with disgust. It was like I was a nazi and they were all jewish people in the Holocaust. I spotted my friends, Silver and Blaze, at Blaze's locker. I ran up to them

"Hey guys" I said to them

"Shadow, thank God you're here. We need to talk" said Silver

"Ok, but first, why is everybody looking at me and laughing?" I wondered

"That's what we wanna talk to you about." Blaze said. "Shadow…..everybody knows"

"Everybody knows what?" I questioned. Now, I was really worried and confused

"That you and Amy fucked" said Silver

"WHAT? HOW?" I asked them. I didn't tell nobody that me and Amy had sex, not even to my closest friends. Me and Amy promised to keep it a secret to avoid gossip

"Well, rememeber when Tails was nagging to us about how Sonic and his goons might be plotting something against you right after you cursed out Sonic?" said Silver

"Yeah, I rememeber. Wait…..you don't think Amy was behind all of this? And where is Amy anyway?"

"Amy wasn't behind all of this. Look, Shadow, Sonic recorded you and Amy having sex. He was showing it to people at his house, then everyone was gossiping and then the gossip spread to other people" said Blaze

"What? But how? I didn't see any cameras at Amy's house" I said

"I don't know how, Shadow" said Blaze

"And where is Amy?" I asked again

"She lefted. When she arrived at school, everyone, including Sonic and her so called friends, was making fun of her. So she went home in embarrassment" answered Silver

"So, everyone knows that me and Amy had sex?" I asked one more time. I still cant believe this was happening

"Sadly, yes" said Silver. I knew something didn't feel right when I was having sex with Amy. I knew by the look on Sonic's face at the dance didn't feel safe. Then I heard laughter from a room. Me, Silver, and Blaze followed the luaghter and enter the room. Inside was a tv, and a group of students mocking me and Amy. They was watching me and Amy having sex. Then, I saw Sonic and his goons, staring at me, laughing. I ran up to the tv and unplugged it

"Aww, come on, Shadow. We was getting to the good part" joked Tikal

"Yeah, Shadow! Cant you take a joke?" laughed Storm

"NO! This isnt funny at all!" I yelled

"Sure its not!" giggled Rouge

"What you guys are doing is stupid and immature!" said Blaze

"Oh, Blaze. You always were a know-it-all bitch. You and your loser friends" said Knuckles.

"Don't call Blaze a loser!" said Silver in anger

"Too late, I already did!" laughed Knuckles

"Why are you doing this? Me and Amy never did anything to you guys!" I yelled. Then, Sonic stepped in

"Yeah you guys did. Because of you, I got suspended, and Amy broke up with me just because of what I said to you! You may have took my girl, Shadow, but I always know how to get people back. So I humiliated you guys by recording you guys fucking. I never liked you, Shadow, and ill never will. I believe in respect for the dead; in fact, I could only respect you if you WERE dead You a loser, and nobody loves you. Your not speical at all. No one should be punished for accident of birth, but you look too much like a wreck not to be. Shadow, you are the ugliest piece of shit I ever seen. Amy lefted me to get with you? What the fuck was she thinking about. And look at the size of your manhood. Its like the size of a peanut! I cant believe Amy got pleasure out of that! You told me to do you a favor and go to hell, well, how about you do me a favor and kill yourself!" said Sonic

"Yeah, go cut yourself emo boy! Or better yet, how about you go cry to your dead friend, Maria" laughed Jet. "Oh, Maria! Sonic and his friends made fun of me today! What should I do? I should go kill myself, just so I can be with you! Maybe the reason why Maria died is to get away from you! I cant blame her" Jet said some more. Everyone kept laughing at what they were saying to me. I couldn't help, but to tear up a bit

"Whats the matter, baby? Are you gonna cry!" laughed Rouge. Then everyone laughed some more. This is probably the worst day ever. I was too embarrast to stand infront of these students, so I ran out of the class

"Shadow! Wait!" I heard Blaze saying, but I just kept on running


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16:**_

I stayed home from school today. I didn't want to go back to that school anymore. Even though we had 3 days lefted until the school is over, I didn't want to go back there because I knew everyone would be teasing me. I havent talk to Silver, Blaze, Tails, Cosmo, or Amy. I was too ashamed. I really wanted to talk to Amy, but I was afraid to. I ruined her life. She used to be the most popular girl in our school, now she's one of the geeks like me and my friends. I didn't mean to ruin her life. I just wanted to be her boyfriend, and love her forever. I hope that she'll forgive me. Then, I heard a knock at the door. It was Silver and Tails

"Shadow! Open the door! I know your still upset about what happen, but were your friends, and you know that we'll never judge you" said Silver

"Amy talks about you alot! She misses you Shadow and she wants to talk to you!" added Tails. It felt good that Amy still loves me, but I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I need to be alone to clear my thoughts. I went upstairs to my room. I don't know how to deal with these type of situations. I laid down on my bed, and looked at the ceiling. What should do? Should I go back to school and face my fears? These questions were buzzing in my head like an angry bee

* * *

><p>Today is Wednesday, and I made up my mind. I know Maria wouldn't be happy with my choice, but its whatever. Sonic and his goons ruined my life, and worst of all, I ruined Amy's life. I don't even know why Amy still loves me. She's geek just like me, now. Nobody wants to be a geek. I laid down on my bed, listening to Tails and Silver screaming outside my house, telling me to come back to school. They also kept saying that Amy really needs to talk to me. For this point on, I don't even care anymore. Im done with everything. I might be joining Maria sooner than I thought<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17:**_

Today is Thursday, tomorrow is the last day of school. Well, today is my last day here on earth. I wrote a note and post it on my front door. I walked around the woods, walking towards the cliff. I decided to pick up some flowers, just to pass the time. I picked up a madonna lily, ghost flower, a daisy, a rose, and a gladiolus flower. I might give them to Amy before I leave. As I got the flowers, I walked to Amy's house and put the flowers on her front door, and went back to the woods. I finally arrived at the cliff. It was very windy outside, so the ocean's wave were swinging back and forth wildly. This was a peaceful way to die. As I walked closer to the edge of the cliff I heard someone call my name

"SHADOW!" it was Amy, but Amy wasn't alone. She was with Tails, Silver, Blaze, and Cosmo. Amy stopped running to catch her breath. I took one look at her. She had her hair out, but from her running and from the wind, it was alittle messy. She wore a pink off shoulder shirt, a pink cotton scarf, grey leggings, and a pair of pink bailey button uggs. Pretty in pink. "Shadow! I know that your upset, but PLEASE don't jump off the cliff!" she yelled

"No, Amy. I cant do this anymore. I have to" I said

"Shadow, you don't understand! Everyone will miss you if you do this! Im begging you, don't jump off the cliff!" said Amy

"Yeah, Shadow, don't do this. Not only will you be hurting yourself, but your'll be hurting your friends. Don't you know that we love you, and we will always be there for you no matter what" said Cosmo

"Im sorry, everyone. But I have to do this" I said back

"NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Silver. "Shadow, you're my bro. I don't wanna lose you, man. There has to be another way!"

"No, there isnt. Sonic ruined my life." Then I turned to Amy. "Amy, im sorry. Im sorry that I ruined your life. Because of me, your not popular anymore. I just wanted to be your boyfriend so badly, Amy. I didn't mean to start any drama"

"Shadow, you didn't ruin my life. You made my life better! I don't care if im not popular anymore! All I care about is you! I don't need Rouge, or Tikal or Wave. I need you! Please Shadow. Don't do this, I love you" said Amy

"We all love you, Shadow. Please don't jump" said Tails

"Tails, you were right from the start. I should have listen to you. I was stupid" I said

"NO YOUR NOT!" yelled Tails. "Stop putting yourself down like that, Shadow. You're a great guy with alot to offer. Don't lose your life just because of what Sonic did. Sonic is an idiot! You shouldn't listen to what people say. Your not stupid, your not ugly. You know what you are? Your special, that's what you are. Your speical to me, Silver, Blaze, Cosmo, Amy, and to Maria. What if Maria was still alive? She wouldn't let you do this. I bet you she's up in heaven, praying for you not to jump" Tails said

"That's really nice, Tails, but I wanna be with Maria. I wanna be happy and live with Maria forever." I said. I really do miss Maria, and seeing her again will make my life more happier

"But, Shadow…I need you here. With me" said Amy. " I love you, Shadow" Amy started crying heavily. I never seen her cry before in my life. I walked towards the crying pink hedgehog

"Amy…..I love you, too. But this is for the best. Ill be finally happy up in heaven. Ill finally get to see my best friend, Maria." I grabbed Amy's hips and pulled her closer to me. "Please don't cry, baby" I whispered to her. I don't like seeing my friends cry. She looked at me, and I looked at her. Then we started tounge kissing, our last kiss together. Then I pulled her away, and walk towards the edge of the cliff

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" screamed Amy and grabbed my legs. Then, Silver, Tails, Cosmo and Blaze all grabbed me and tried to pull me away from the edge of the cliff

"WERE NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS!" yelled Silver

"THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAYY!" yelled Cosmo. As they kept yelling at me, the wind was blowing harder then ever. I think a storm is coming. I had to get to that cliff, and there was only one way of getting my friends off of me. By hurting them. I punched Blaze in the stomach and she fell to the ground, I pushed Cosmo off to the side and she landed in a bush. All was lefted was Silver and Tails

"Don't do this, man! We can help you! Were your friends!" said Tails. I grabbed Tails by his two tails and threw him against the tree

"Shadow, man! You have to stop! Listen to me!" yelled Silver. I punched him in the face, and he fell to the ground. The only person that was lefted was Amy

"Shadow…..please don't do this" said Amy

"I have to, Amy. Its for the best. I shook Amy off my feet, and kicked her in the stomach. I walked to the edge of the cliff, and looked down. Then I looked over at my friends. "Im sorry, everyone. Please forgive me. And Amy, I lefted something on your front door. Im sorry everything had to be this way. Goodbye everyone" and with that, I jumped off the cliff

"SHADOWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Amy. As I got closer and closer to the water, her voice was going away. As I was getting ready to die, I thought about everything that has happened. Cursing at Sonic, spending time with Amy, me and Amy finally going out, me and Amy kissing, me and Amy having sex, going to school, everyone laughing at me, then being face to face with Sonic and his goons. Then I hit the water. My eyes were wide open. My body was sinking down to the bottom of the ocean. Then I closed my eyes and saw Maria's beautiful face. I can finally be with Maria forever

_**The End?**_

_Part 2 coming up soon! My Story: The Amy Rose Chronicals! Thanks Everybody!_


End file.
